Magia de Natal
by Mukuroo
Summary: Aiolos não podia acreditar: seu chefe, estava intimando-o a passar o feriado de natal com um cliente, Shura Capricorn, para tratar de negócios! Só havia uma saída: aceitar a proposta. Casal: Shura x Aiolos. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Magia de Natal**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas (poucas) alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela!_

_Obs 3: Este é um fanfic de presente de Natal/aniversário para a Kku. Por ser um fic U.A. (Universo Alternativo) os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades. Casal: Aiolos x Shura._

_Sinopse: Aiolos não podia acreditar: seu chefe, estava intimando-o a passar o feriado de natal com um cliente, Shura Capricorn, para tratar de negócios! Só havia uma saída: aceitar a proposta. Afinal, o cliente era muito importante, e ele não podia perdê-lo de maneira nenhuma. Para sua surpresa, Shura tinha uma noção mais do que romântica de como passar a noite de Natal em sua companhia..._

**1**

Aiolos Sagitálius conteve o fôlego quando o helicóptero sacudiu de forma violenta, ao ser atingido por outra ventania. O processo vinha se repetindo havia alguns minutos e, a cada instante, a situação parecia mais grave.

O som de metal sendo submetido a um esforço extremo era aterrador. Fechando os olhos, ele sentiu o frio desconfortável que o envolvia, e se perguntou por repetidas vezes o que estaria fazendo ali. Nunca gostara de voar. Nem mesmo em aviões grandes, considerados seguros, e muito menos em uma aeronave minúscula como aquela.

Mas, naquele instante, estava se submetendo a uma tortura diferente: atravessar aquela tempestade de neve em um pequeno helicóptero, sabendo que no final da jornada encontraria a pouco desejada figura do Sr. Shura Capricorn.

Além disso, para tornar a situação mais grotesca, sabia que tal esforço era injustificável. Fazia três anos que o vira pela ultima vez, mas ainda se lembrava muito bem dele.

Com cerca de vinte e três anos, Shura era um homem charmoso e atraente. Presidente da Capricorn Corporation, ficara famoso por ser inteligente e obstinado. Talvez, por ter um irresistível par de olhos verdes, um metro e oitenta e seis de altura, e um porte físico invejável, parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Tratava-se de um empresário implacável e, como patrão, não aceitava nada menos do que a perfeição absoluta de seus funcionários. Em outras palavras, não se podia dizer que era alguém que agradava a todos à sua volta.

De uma forma ou de outra, o sacudir exagerado do helicóptero o levava a considerar aquela viagem mais insensata a cada instante que se passava.

Os topos congelados das árvores pareciam estar ficando cada vez mais próximos do avião. Aiolos apertava com força os braços na poltrona, enquanto observava o piloto rir baixo, em um tom nervoso, embora seguro. Era como se ele e o vento estivessem disputando um jogo e medindo forças. Parecia ser mesmo o tipo de pessoa que Shura contrataria. Alguém disposto a se superar. Sempre.

Endireitando o helicóptero, depois de outra sacudida violenta, ele evitou que colidissem contra uma colina que surgira de repente. A tensão parecia aumentar a cada instante. Com pouca visibilidade, as surpresas se sucediam em um ritmo alucinado.

Sentindo-se um pouco enjoado, Aiolos concluiu que seria mais saudável tentar relaxar e colocar novamente a pasta de documentos sobre o colo, pois o estava segurando com força contra o peito, como se fosse um escudo.

Assim que recuperou um pouco do autocontrole, chegou a duas conclusões: não gostava de helicópteros e, acima de tudo, não suportava pilotos que pareciam se divertir, sorrindo de maneira psicótica, ao ter uma experiência de quase morte.

- Lá está – falou o jovem aventureiro, retirando uma das mãos do manche para apontar na direção do solo, através do vidro. – A casa do Sr. Capricorn.

Olhando para baixo, Aiolos avistou a grande casa de paredes avermelhadas, parecida com uma estação de esqui. O telhado estava forrado de neve, dando um ar imponente à construção, que, apenas com sua suntuosa presença, parecia capaz de reclamar a posse da montanha.

Beleza, presença e poder. A descrição se encaixava tão bem ao dono quanto a casa. Tal pensamento o levou a considerar que estaria negociando dentro da fortaleza de Shura, o que não seria nada agradável. Até mesmo o clima, nas proximidades do território dele, parecia pouco amistoso. Na verdade, ameaçador.

Embora estivessem às vésperas do Natal, quando todos poderiam estar com suas respectivas famílias, ele havia se isolado naquela montanha, em meio à neve e ao frio.

De repente, tomado pela força invisível dos ventos traiçoeiros da região, o helicóptero foi chacoalhado para os lados, e os flocos de neve começaram a fazer inda mais ruído, ao se chocarem contra os vidros.

Preocupado, Aiolos se virou para encarar o piloro, que parecia absorto na tarefa de controlar o helicóptero.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou ele.

A pergunta era desnecessária, pois se tivessem algum problema grave, por certo já teriam caído. O piloto nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, começando a difícil tarefa da descida.

O vento estava muito mais forte do que quando haviam decolado do pequeno aeroporto executivo, na cidade onde fizeram uma parada para reabastecer, de depois de haverem saído de Athenas. Tudo o que se podia fazer, seria esperar que aquele jovem intrépido tivesse pelo menos metade da habilidade que demonstrava acreditar possuir.

Os momentos se sucediam com lentidão, e a aterrissagem parecia estar demorando uma eternidade para acontecer. A ansiedade aumentava à medida que o solo se aproximava. Assim que tocaram o chão, o helicóptero sacudiu com muita violência, e demorou para se estabilizar. Quando o movimento parou, os dois ocupantes ficaram imóveis, sem fala, respirando de forma pesada e tensa.

Depois de uma longa pausa, o piloso se manifestou:

- Que tempestade horrível, não? Nem sequer imagino o que faria alguém desejar vir até aqui, com este mau tempo.

Aiolos não tinha resposta para tal comentário, e preferiu se manter quieto. Ele mesmo não teria ido até ali, se tivesse opção. Só o que fez foi permanecer parado, olhando para os flocos de neve e para a casa, onde não havia a menor manifestação de movimento. O local parecia estar sem vida, como que esperando o retorno de alguém que jamais voltaria.

Todavia, Aiolos logo chegou à conclusão de que estava imaginando coisas. Elaborara tal idéia por causa da tragédia que acontecera ali, três anos antes. Na verdade, o único motivo de não haver ninguém a esperá-lo, era que Shura não perderia tempo em seus negócios, apenas para receber um convidado.

Franzindo o cenho, soltou o cinto de segurança. Ele não havia mudado nada naqueles últimos anos. Sempre fora obstinado e dedicado apenas ao bem de sua própria empresa. Será que Shura sabia que o clima estava tão ruim? Mesmo que não estivesse preocupado com o bem-estar de Aiolos, deveria pelo menos haver pensado que seu precioso helicóptero poderia se tornar um belo enfeite de Natal, na ponta de algum dos pinheiros que rodeavam a montanha.

De repente, a porta da grande fortaleza se abriu, e dois homens apareceram na varanda principal. Mesmo estreitando a vida, Aiolos não conseguiu definir as imagens do lado de fora do helicóptero. O vento intenso fazia os flocos de neve se moverem em todas as direções, como o efeito estático em uma televisão fora de sintonia.

Frustrado, abriu a porta e saiu, sentindo as pernas afundarem na neve fofa. Ao tentar manter o equilíbrio, deixou cair o casaco e a pasta de documentos.

- Só faltava isso... – murmurou ele, em um tom de voz mal-humorado.

A neve não era apenas muito fria, mas também úmida e escorregadia.

Quando endireitou o corpo, ainda sem resgatar seus pertences, viu que um dos homens já estava ao seu lado.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou ele, com um ar solícito e bem-educado, pegando a pasta e o casaco que se encontravam no chão. – Ainda bem que a pasta não abriu.

Mesmo antes de ver o rosto dele, Aiolos soube que não se tratava de Shura. Jamais esqueceria o timbre grave e intenso daquela voz.

- Ainda bem – concordou Aiolos, com sarcasmo, pegando o casaco encharcado das mãos dele.

- Oh... Sinto muito – falou o homem, entregando-lhe a pasta. – Se soubéssemos que era você... Quero dizer... Shura disse que receberia o Sr. Librian, que já está acostumado a aparecer por aqui.

O homem parecia frustrado, e Aiolos tentou ignorar a ansiedade contida nas palavras do estranho. De fato, era Dohko Librian, quem deveria estar naquele helicóptero. Já era de se esperar que Shura não achasse agradável a idéia de ter de negociar com um simples assistente. Quando descobrisse que o mediador seria ele, com certeza a situação pioraria ainda mais.

Entretanto, nada poderia ser feito. Engolindo em seco, Aiolos olhou na direção do outro homem que estivera na varanda, e que havia se aproximado durante a confusão. Para seu espanto, tratava-se de Shura em pessoa.

- Shura! – falou o homem que estava a seu lado, sem deixar de encarar Aiolos. – Chegou alguém, mas suponho que não seja Dohko.

- Aiolos! – corrigiu o loiro. – Meu nome é Aiolos Sagitálius. Olá Sr. Capricorn.

- Sr. Sagitálius, mas que surpresa agradável – disse Shura, com certa indiferença e sem parecer constrangido.

Aiolos não conseguiu deixar de considerar aquela reação estranha. Shura deveria estar incomodado com sua presença, afinal, não era possível que ele houvesse esquecido do que acontecera. Contudo, como todo grande homem de negócios, era um mestre em esconder o que estava sentindo.

- Dohko não pôde vir – justificou o loiro, antes mesmo que alguma explicação fosse exigida. – Por isso, vim no lugar dele.

Shura sorriu.

- Oh sim. Isso parece evidente. – disse ele, virando-se para o homem que ajudara Aiolos com a pasta. – Acho que tivemos um bom dia de trabalho, Milo. Creio que terá um vôo tranqüilo no retorno. O vento está forte, mas meu piloto é excelente.

- Ele está muito doente – falou Aiolos, sem conseguir ficar calado diante a indiferença de Shura, que havia lhe dado as costas. – Teve uma crise aguda de apendicite.

Shura se virou devagar e o encarou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Meu piloto?

Aiolos ficou enrubescido. Conseguira conquistar a atenção dele, mas, para tanto, acabara fazendo papel de tolo. Sempre se sentira um pouco confuso na presença de Shura. Porém, tinha menos de vinte anos na época em que aquilo acontecia com mais freqüência.

Felizmente, ele não tinha mais poder sobre ele. Não era mias funcionário do "poderoso Sr. Capricorn", em ao seria demitido por haver feito um comentário indevido.

- Não, claro que não estou falando de seu piloto – respondeu, por fim. – Era de Dohko. Quero dizer, do Sr. Librian.

- Sim..._Claro_ – disse Shura, sorrindo com ironia. – O Sr. Dohko que não pôde vir. Espero que me conte todos os detalhes, assim que estivermos sob o abrigo da casa. Primeiro, porém, vamos ver se liberamos o helicóptero para Milo retornar. Ele tem um compromisso em Athenas, em menos de uma hora.

Aiolos saiu do caminho e mordeu o lábio, tentando reprimir uma resposta malcriada. Ao observar a decolagem, desejou poder trocar de lugar com Milo, e voltar para a cidade. A idéia de ficar isolado naquele lugar, em companhia de alguém poderoso e possessivo como Shura, não era nada agradável.

* * *

As chamas intensas tremulavam no interior da gigantesca lareira de pedra, a menos de quatro metros do local onde se encontravam. Aiolos se sentou o mais perto possível daquele calor aconchegante, enquanto observava seu anfitrião, que o conduzira até aquele local.

Na verdade, o grande aposento se dividia em três ambientes distintos. Uma sala de estar, onde alguns sofás e algumas cadeiras estavam colocadas de maneira confortável em torno da lareira; um escritório, com uma mesa grande, de madeira trabalhada, onde Shura colocara os papéis da Librian; e uma sala de jantar, onde havia uma mesa grande o suficiente para acomodar doze pessoas.

O ambiente parecia bastante suntuoso, mas muito acolhedor ao mesmo tempo. Como tinha uma boa noção de tamanho, por estar trabalhando com imóveis havia três anos, Aiolos calculou que, no total, a grande sala deveria ter cerca de dezoito metros de largura por quinze de comprimento. As paredes eram forradas com tapeçaria indígena em todos os lugares onde não havia janelas ou portas.

De ambos os lados da lareira, havia grandes vidraças com vista para a lateral da montanha e para uma grande cachoeira. Apesar do frio, a água corria com tranqüilidade, produzindo um som agradável, ao longe.

O fogo dominava todo o ambiente, refletindo uma iluminação alaranjada sobre os móveis e o assoalho de madeira polida. As paredes pareciam criar vida, com o tremular das sombras geradas pelas chamas crepitantes. Tudo contribuía para criar uma sensação de intimidade nas pessoas que estivessem sob aquele teto.

O resultado era surpreendente e, acima de tudo, perigoso. Sentir intimidade junto de Shura, mesmo que de forma artificial, não fazia parte dos desejos de Aiolos para aquele Natal. Com certeza, ele também não tinha a menor intenção de tornar o clima mais íntimo, embora a casa parecesse haver sido construída para tal fim.

Além disso, um homem como Shura não se permitiria perder tempo com assuntos como aquele, apesar da cortesia de havê-lo levado até ali e lhe servido café. Em nenhum momento, porém, ele citara o fato de ele haver sido seu funcionário no passado. Aiolos tinha certeza de que ele não havia esquecido. A fúria contida nos olhos verdes, naquele dia fatídico em que ele o demitira, não deveria ter se extinguido em apenas três anos.

Em resumo, nenhum deles desejava intimidade. Queriam apenas um acordo claro e prático com respeito à operação comercial que o levara até ali. Shura só esperava que, para tanto, Shura parasse um pouco de falar ao telefone.

Já estava ficando aborrecido de vê-lo sentado à ponta da mesa, com o telefone preso entre o ombro e o ouvido, olhando de modo distraído para os papéis mais importantes que ele lhe havia entregado. Naqueles documentos, residia a fonte da resposta que ele mais esperava de Shura: iria ele comprar a Librian, ou deixaria que Dohko fosse à falência?

Entretanto, o maldito aparelho não parava de tocar. Ele teve de conter o impulso de andar até lá e tirar o fio da tomada. Durante os trinta minutos em que estavam ali, o moreno havia passado vinte e oito deles ao telefone, deixando Aiolos cada vez mais aflito.

- Desculpe-me – disse Shura, assim que concluiu a ultima chamada e colocou o fone no gancho.

- Tudo bem – Aiolos murmurou pela quinta vez, sem conseguir parecer tão compreensivo quanto fora nos outros quatro telefonemas que os interrompera.

Ao olhar pela janela, avistou o balanço rítmico das arvores, semelhante a um balé exótico embalado pela inconstância do vento. Se a tempestade continuasse a piorar naquela proporção, nem mesmo o insano piloto que trabalhava para Shura teria coragem de aterrissar ali.

Tomado por uma sensação de urgência, achou prudente tentar apressá-lo naquela análise. Antes de ponderar se isso seria sensato, viu-se falando em voz alta:

- Sr. Capricorn, se precisar, eu ficarei feliz em responder a qualquer...

Um ruído intenso o interrompeu, fazendo Aiolos se sobressaltar assustado. O estrondo vinha de algum lugar na parte de trás da casa. De repente, um homem enorme, todo vestido de preto, surgiu em frente à lareira. Aiolos sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Quem seria ele? Até então, estava certo de que não havia mais ninguém na casa.

Por um momento, o gigante ficou parado em frente ao fogo, enquanto sua sombra bruxuleava de forma fantasmagórica pelas paredes do recinto.

Engolindo em seco, Aiolos pensou no que poderia vir a seguir. Embora o homem aparentasse ser um jovem, era muito alto e forte. Suas sobrancelhas espessas eram tão negras quanto os cabelos fartos e longos, presos atrás da cabeça por um elástico.

Um brilho fugaz o levou a desviar os olhos do rosto dele, para fitar-lhe as mãos. Contudo, no final do braço esquerdo, encontrou apenas um gancho de metal, que reluzia de maneira intensa, em contraste com as roupas escuras. O artefato saía diretamente do punho da camisa, onde havia um suporte reluzente, que parecia afiado e ameaçador.

Naquele instante, Aiolos se sentiu grato por estar sentado, pois suas pernas fraquejaram. Boquiaberto, olhou para Shura, em busca de socorro.

O que mais surpreendeu o loiro foi o fato de ele estar sorrindo.

- É melhor que seja importante, Aldebaran – falou o anfitrião sem desviar os olhos dos papéis que estava lendo. – Veja com o Sr. Sagitálius está tenso. Acho que todas estas interrupções o estão aborrecendo. Ele deve estar fazendo um esforço supremo para se controlar, pois parece muito ansioso para concluir logo este negócio e voltar à civilização.

O homem desviou o olhar na direção de Aiolos, e falou de forma severa:

- Só se ele estiver aborrecido com _sua_ companhia. Neste caso, a notícia que trago vai estragar ainda mais a tarde dele. – Virou-se de costas para Shura, antes de prosseguir. – Carlo ligou pela outra linha. Parece que seu helicóptero teve algum problema, e ele está com medo de colocar o veículo no ar sem saber do que se trata. Enquanto não acabar a checagem, aquele maldito moleirão não vai sair do chão.

- Deba, tenha modos! – exclamou Shura, virando-se em seguira para Aiolos. – Aceite minhas sinceras desculpas, Sr. Sagitálius. Este é o Sr. Aldebaran Taurus, meu caseiro e quase mordomo. Suspeito que ele tenha ficado isolado neste lugar selvagem por tempo demais, pois perdeu todos os indícios da educação que já teve.

Contudo, Aiolos nem sequer prestara atenção na forma rude como o homem se expressava. Estava horrorizado demais com o conteúdo da mensagem.

- Há algum defeito no helicóptero? Ele vai voltar? – indagou o loiro, ficando de pé e caminhando até a janela, como se fosse possível trazer o helicóptero de volta apenas com a força de um olhar. – Sr... Aldebaran, o piloto determinou quanto tempo vai demorar para encontrar o problema?

Do lado de fora, tudo o que o loiro pode ver foi uma espessa cortina de neve. Atrás de si, o homem estranho soltou uma gargalhada grotesca. Com a mão normal, pegou um atiçador do suporte da lareira e mexeu na lenha de forma enérgica, fazendo as chamas ganharem nova intensidade. Só então, voltou a falar:

- É melhor esperar sentado. Carlo não consegue encontrar sozinho nem o caminho do banheiro, quanto mais um defeito em um helicóptero.

- Deba – falou Shura, com a voz em tom grave, deixando claro que estava fazendo uma reprimenda.

O homem sorriu, e a mudança de expressão lhe rendeu um aspecto inacreditavelmente amável.

- Desculpe-me, meu garoto, mas é a verdade. Se o senhor aqui voou para cá com ele, já deve saber que Carlo é um louco alucinado. Não se preocupe, garoto – completou Aldebaran, sorrindo para ele com uma candura ainda maior. – Vou preparar algo especial par ao jantar, assim ficará mais fácil suportar a companhia de Shura...

- Jantar? – indagou Aiolos, levantando o tom de voz. – Mas Sr. Capricorn, tenho de voltar antes disso! Meu irmão, Aiolia, é muito jovem para ficar sozinho. Não há outro helicóptero?

Shura sorriu com ironia, antes de responder:

- Sinto muito, mas temos apenas um. Sei que ter apenas um helicóptero é muita pobreza, mas tenho conseguido sobreviver...

Preocupado demais, Aiolos preferiu ignorar a ironia do comentário.

- Mas vocês devem ter um carro. Talvez uma caminhonete, ou algo apropriado para andar na neve...

- Nós temos um jipe – começou Aldebaran, mas foi interrompido por Shura, que colocou os documentos sobre a mesa com um gesto energético.

- Ninguém dirige hoje – determinou ele. – É muito perigoso. Além disso, Carlo deverá solucionar o problema com rapidez. Não aceite a opinião de Deba sobre o meu piloto, Sr. Sagitálius. Depois de ocupar tal função até sofrer um acidente, ele não aceitou muito bem o fato de haver sido substituído.

O gigante se sentiu insultado, e colocou o atiçador no suporte, com um estrondo.

- Escute aqui, Shura, sabe muito bem que seria mais seguro voar em um cesto de palha carregado por pombos, do que viajar com aquele maluco. Mas por que devo me importar? Você e Carlo se merecem. De uma forma ou de outra, o jipe está pronto, como em todo inverno. Eu poderia levá-lo...

- Já disse que ninguém dirige hoje – repetiu Shura, sem nenhum sinal de ironia bem-humorada de antes. – Vá para a cozinha e preparar uma boa refeição, Deba. O Sr. Sagitálius vai partir quando Carlo houver consertado o helicóptero e, nem um minuto antes.

Aldebaran deixou a sala em silencio, parecendo tenso e irritado. Aiolos, que assistira à cena em silencio, aproximou-se da mesa. A postura autocrática de Shura o aborrecera muito. Afinal, ele e Aldebaran haviam sido tratados como crianças.

- Sr. Capricorn, tenho de estar em casa antes que anoiteça. Meu irmão está doente, e não tomei nenhuma providencia para que...

- Sinta-se a vontade para usar o telefone – interrompeu o moreno, gesticulando com indiferença na direção do aparelho.

- Não tenho a quem chamar – disse Aiolos, impaciente. – Preciso estar em casa antes do anoitecer.

Shura se levantou e contornou a mesa. Os movimentos tensos denunciaram que ele estava se contorcendo. Seus olhos eram de um verde-escuro bastante incomum, e, naquele momento, brilhavam de uma forma impressionante. Olhando-o de cima a baixo, como se estivesse avaliando sua resistência, falou:

- Só poderá partir quando eu disser que é seguro, Sr. Sagitálius. Vamos esclarecer alguns pontos, sim? Seu chefe insistiu na entrega urgente destes documentos, mas eu não. Não terei problemas em esperar até o Ano-Novo para comprar a Librian. Aliás, seria mais saudável para minhas finanças se, no final das contas, eu não comprasse a empresa. – Shura o olhou com mais intensidade. – Porém, não podemos dizer o mesmo sobre seu patrão, estou certo?

- Este não é o ponto principal... – o loiro começou a argumentar, mas foi interrompido.

- É apenas a verdade – disse o moreno. – Vamos ser ainda mais honestos, está bem? Você não gosta de mim. Lembro-me muito bem de nosso ultimo encontro, e estou certo de que não lhe agrada o fato de estar aqui. Porém, deveria ter pensado no risco de ter vindo. O inverno nesta região é famoso por sua imprevisibilidade. E, quando não existe escolha, a decisão já está tomada.

Sentindo o rosto arder com a tensão, Aiolos soube que estava enrubescido, mas não queria se deixar intimidar.

- Meu irmão precisa de mim, Sr. Capricorn. Acho que não está entendendo....

- Quem não está entendendo é você – disse Shura, aproximando-se dele e colocando a mão em suas costas, para conduzi-lo até a janela. – Olhe para fora. Existe uma trilha que leva até a casa de Aldebaran. Foi pavimentada há pouco tempo, e é margeada por um jardim de tulipas, que florescem toda primavera. Está vendo algo? Tem idéia de onde começa a trilha? Mostre-me pelo menos a casa de Aldebaran, que, posso lhe garantir, está ao alcance da vista.

- Oh.... – murmurou Aiolos.

Olhando com uma atenção quase desesperada, procurou algum sinal da tal trilha ou da casa, conseguindo ver apenas uma espessa camada branca de neve.

- Claro que não viu nada.

Ao perceber a intensidade na voz de Shura, ele tentou se virar, mas a mão dele o manteve com firmeza em frente à janela. Faltou-lhe coragem para falar, pois ele parecia mais furioso do que o necessário. Seria por causa das lembranças de três anos antes, quando o loiro dissera uma frase bastante infeliz?

- Eu...

- Você não tem idéia de quanto a neve pode ser traiçoeira – afirmou o moreno, com a voz grave, em um tom quase hipnótico. – Ela distorce as distancias e apaga as marcas de qualquer caminho. Um passo em falso pode significar uma queda fatal. Perder a orientação uma única vez, por dez segundos, é o suficiente para tornar impossível se achar o caminho de volta.

- Mas iríamos de carro, não a pé. Além disso, Aldebaran estaria ao volante e...

- Deba tem apenas uma mão, Sr. Sagitálius. Não creio que possa ser chamado de super-herói. Poderiam rodar em círculos por dias, até que a gasolina acabasse. Então, teriam de caminhar a esmo durante só Deus sabe por quanto tempo.

- Mas...

- Isso ajudaria seu irmão? – indagou Shura, segurando-o pelo punho, levando-o a tocar o próprio rosto com as pontas dos dedos. – Em quinze minutos, suas mãos e pés ficariam dormentes, e seria impossível sentir o calor de sua face.

Um tremor dominou o loiro de forma repentina, ao imaginar uma situação tão terrível e tenebrosa.

- Oh...

Soltando-lhe a mão, Shura voltou a falar:

- Depois viria a morte, Sr. Sagitálius. Simples e inevitável.

Ao se virar para encará-lo, Aiolos não soube o que dizer. O semblante de Shura parecia tenso, e seu olhar ausente. Só então percebeu do que ele estava falando. Não da morte dele, mas da de outras pessoas. Era sobre um outro carro, que havia deixado aquela montanha durante uma tempestade de neve.

As ocupantes só foram encontradas depois de dois exaustivos dias de busca. Quando o veículo fora achado, jaziam nele os corpos de uma belíssima mulher e sua pequena filha...

- Sinto muito – murmurou Aiolos, alterado por uma onda de tristeza. – É claro que você tem razão. Eu vou ficar.

* * *

Aldebaran serviu a refeição no escritório. Shura continuou a análise dos papéis da Librian, enquanto saboreavam a comida.

Naquele meio tempo, Aiolos e o caseiro conversaram em tom baixo e discreto. Em pouco tempo, ele se acostumou com os modos rudimentares do grandão. Conseguiu até se esquecer do gancho, exceto no momento em que ele o usou para espetar uma fatia de queijo, que restava na bandeja, e colocá-la na boca.

Ao ver o outro pestanejar de espanto, Aldebaran lhe lançou um olhar maroto, como se fosse um garoto fazendo uma travessura. Ambos riram com divertimento, chamando a atenção de Shura, que franziu o cenho ao encará-los. O grandão riu ainda mais alto e faltou:

- Shura, meu garoto, volte para sua lição de casa. Não percebeu que eu e o senhor Aiolos estamos ocupados?

Curvando os lábios levemente, Shura seguiu a sugestão recebida. Aiolos se esforçava para relaxar, e a companhia de Aldebaran estava sendo de grande ajuda. Por ser desinibido e espontâneo, era impossível não desenvolver uma grande simpatia por ele.

O anfitrião, por sua vez, era um caso à parte. Por mais que o loiro se esforçasse, não conseguia definir o que se passava na mente dele. Os papéis da Librian traziam a verdade sobre a empresa, e a maioria das informações parecia bastante ruim, a princípio. Contudo, a expressão de Shura continuava impassível.

- Sei que é difícil de imaginar – disse Aldebaran, interrompendo os pensamentos de Aiolos – mas, há algum tempo atrás eu era muito mais charmoso do que Shura. Eu sempre fui um verdadeiro gigante e não um baixinho como esse garoto...

- Tenho mais de um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, seu mentiroso – argüiu Shura, sem muito entusiasmo, e sem desviar os olhos dos papéis.

- Como já disse, baixinho – continuou Aldebaran, com ar de zombaria. – tenho quase um metro e noventa e cinco. Se tivesse conhecido o Sr. Aiolos há algum tempo atrás, eu o tomaria nos braços sem perda de tempo...

Shura fez uma ultima nota no bloco de anotações e, com um suspiro, deixou a caneta cair sobre a mesa.

- Não tem trabalho para fazer, Deba? Algo compatível com um _gigante_ como você? Cortar lenha, por exemplo? Tirar neve do telhado? Lavar louça?

- Não há nada de errado em um homem lavar louça – falou Aldebaran, defendendo-se. – Mesmo assim, é melhor que eu saia, pois Shura não agüenta concorrência. – disse a Aiolos.

Depois de retirar a mesa, Deba saiu em silencio. Quando se viu sozinho com Shura, Aiolos suspirou. Repousando as mãos sobre o colo, encarou-o como um réu esperando a sentença do juiz.

Pelo bem de Dohko, teria de rezar para que tudo desse certo. Além de ter chegado à beira da falência por ser benevolente demais, ele estava inerte e impotente, deitado em um leito de hospital, convalescendo da cirurgia do apêndice.

Pronto para responder a qualquer questão, Aiolos ficou aguardando que Shura fizesse comentários sarcásticos sobre o caos financeiro que a Librian se encontrava. Mas o silencio estava se prolongando de uma forma pouco confortável.

Shura se limitou a apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzar as mãos, apoiando-as sob o queixo.

- Sei que a situação parece ruim – disse Aiolos, não conseguindo mais suportar a tensão. – Nos últimos tempos, Dohko teve alguns problemas com a empresa.

- Isso está evidente – anuiu Shura.

- Não quer fazer nenhuma pergunta? – indagou o loiro.

Havia se munido de fatos, propostas e explicações para cada erro de Dohko, e estava preparado para sugerir soluções.

- Não quer saber como aconteceu tudo o que acabou de ler, nem o que deu errado? – insistiu.

- Sei muito bem o que aconteceu – respondeu o moreno, sorrindo ao ver o outro arquear as sobrancelhas, de modo surpreso. – Na verdade, já sabia muito antes de ler o conteúdo dos documentos. O que vi aqui, apenas confirma minhas suspeitas.

- É mesmo? – disse Aiolos, com indignação – Neste caso, por que _você_ não diz quais as suas conclusões?

- pois bem. – concordou Shura, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da cabeça. – Posso resumir tudo a três problemas básicos. Primeiro: Dohko Librian contratou pessoas demais, oferecendo muitas mordomias, e não foi capaz de substituir os funcionários acomodados, nem rever cargos que deveriam ser extintos. A folha de pagamento é muito cara, para uma empresa em uma situação tão ruim.

Aiolos se moveu na cadeira, como se algo o incomodasse. Fazia anos que vinha dizendo aquilo a Dohko, que nunca lhe dera ouvidos.

- Ser generoso demais não é bem um pecado, certo? Ninguém o condenaria por isso...

Shura ignorou o comentário, apoiando o tornozelo sobre o joelho e acomodando-se de forma bastante confortável. Aiolos não conseguiu deixar de notar as pernas fortes e musculosas, moldadas pela calça elegante.

- Segundo: a empresa vem construindo casas térreas em lugares inapropriados, gerando imóveis de altíssimo custo em áreas onde prédios de apartamentos seriam muito mais apropriados. Para conseguir vender as propriedades, Dohko precisou fazer financiamentos direto com os moradores, sem usar nenhum critério de avaliação. Agora, o nível de inadimplência está muito elevado, e ele se recusa a tomar os imóveis de volta. Em vez de tentar salvar o próprio negócio, está sustentando a situação por meses a fio.

Sabendo que tudo aquilo era verdade, Aiolos mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando encontrar uma forma coerente de argumentar. Ele mesmo pensara naquilo muitas vezes, mas a natureza de Dohko o impedia de colocar aquelas famílias na rua. Ninguém o convencia de que não precisava agir como protetor daquelas pessoas, mas era doloroso ouvir tal comentário vindo de Shura.

- O Sr. Dohko tem consciência de que tem sido muito complacente com os devedores, Sr. Capricorn, mas as bases da empresa se fundamentam em atender às necessidades da população, acomodando-a de forma adequada às famílias dos trabalhadores. De fato, foi um grande sucesso a princípio e, se não fosse o desemprego, que levou à inadimplência, teria dado certo.

- Hum – murmurou o moreno, com indiferença.

Aiolos suspirou e prosseguiu.

- Seria bom se pudesse conhecer os mutuários pessoalmente, Sr. Capricorn. Não se trata de pessoas desonestas, que não pretendem pagar. Eles plantaram árvores, cultivaram jardins, colocaram os filhos na escola e, posso garantir, pagarão o que devem assim que puderem. A crise não pode durar para sempre. Dohko tinha a esperança de conseguir garantir às custas de seu próprio dinheiro, que essas pessoas pudessem continuar com suas casas até que a situação melhorasse e tudo voltasse ao normal.

- Oh, sim... Dohko é um anjo, acima de qualquer suspeita – falou Shura, com sarcasmo. – O que falta, então? O terceiro e mais complicado problema, neste emaranhado de fracassos: a Librian tomou empréstimos altíssimos para cobrir suas dívidas, e os garantiu com os poucos imóveis que tem em seu nome, e em nome da empresa. Se falir, vai perder tudo o que possui. Restarão apenas as famílias "felizes", que não podem pagar nem pelos próprios jardins que plantaram.

- Mas...

Shura o interrompeu, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e dando um tapinha sobre a pilha de papéis que acabara de examinar.

- E então, Sr. Sagitálius, o Sr. Dohko não conseguirá vender a empresa, nem sequer trocá-la por um par de luvas de jardineiro.

Aiolos abriu os lábios para replicar, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Outra vez, um silencio desagradável tomou conta do ambiente. Enquanto pensava, o loiro levou a mão aos cabelos, jogando a franja farta que caía-lhe no rosto para trás.

Não havia o que dizer, pois Shura repetira apenas o que ele mesmo dissera a Dohko uma centena de vezes. Contudo, ouvir tudo aquilo de outra pessoa parecia algo agressivo e injusto.

- Mas há uma coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar – falou o moreno, ao ver o outro em silencio.

- O quê?

- Por que veio até aqui? Qual a verdadeira razão de ter vindo? Já deve ter percebido que há menos de uma chance em um milhão de conseguir me convencer a comprar essa empresa. E tenho a impressão de que você preferiria mergulhar em um rio de piranhas, a ter de me pedir algum favor...

Por alguns segundos, Aiolos o encarou, aborrecido com aquela demonstração de certeza sobre o fato de ele estar odiando aquela visita. Shura apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e ficou esperando uma resposta.

- Talvez isso seja verdade – concordou ele, receoso de que ele mencionasse algo sobre o passado. – Mas não creio que algum cardume de piranhas tenha dinheiro suficiente para comprar a Librian.

- Ah, entendo... – disse Shura, quase rindo. – Mas você é jovem, atraente e capaz. Por que não procura outro emprego, e deixa que Dohko sofra sozinho as conseqüências das decisões que tomou?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Aiolos endireitou os ombros, perdendo o restante da tolerância que ainda lhe restava.

- A Librian é muito especial para mim, Sr. Capricorn. E Dohko também. Ele tem sido meu empregador por três anos, desde que fui demitido repentinamente de outro emprego. Quando me contratou, ele não exigiu referencias, e me deu a flexibilidade de horários que eu precisava, para preservar os compromissos com minha família. Devo muito a Dohko, e o ajudarei em tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

- O que há por trás desta defesa tão intensa e passional? Apenas gratidão? Ou será que existe algo mais entre vocês?

- Não entendi o que quis dizer – falou ele, estreitando os olhos.

- Vocês são amantes? – indagou Shura, com naturalidade.

- Amantes? Claro que não! – exclamou Aiolos, ruborizando.

O comentário maldoso o fez lembrar que aquela não era uma realidade tão distante. Dohko bem que queria ser o homem de sua vida. Porém, ele jamais o encorajara a realizar tão sonho.

- Estou até me sentindo tentado a acreditar em você. Se a simples menção da palavra o fez ficar assim, corado, não creio que tivesse coragem de ter um amante.

- _Tentado a acreditar em mim?_ – repetiu o loiro, aborrecido com aquela situação dissimulada. – Minha vida pessoal não está em pauta nesta negociação, Sr. Capricorn. Mas, para sua informação, não fiquei enrubescido por vergonha, mas sim por indignação. Não estou acostumado a ter minha palavra posta sob dúvida, e também desaprovo sua atitude maliciosa ao julgar Dohko, que tem sido um bom amigo para muitas pessoas além de mim.

- Talvez, se ele gastasse menos tempo com amizades, e mais com os negócios...

Aquele comentário foi a gota d'água. Ao ouvir tal frase, a tênue linha que continha a paciência de Aiolos se rompeu, e a frase fatídica, que ele usara três anos antes, veio-lhe à mente.

- Nem todo empresário é autoritário e viciado o bastante em trabalho a ponto de não se importar com suas relações pessoais e afetivas, Sr. Capricorn.

Naquele momento, Aiolos soube que havia ultrapassado algum limite. Ao ver o outro se recostar na cadeira, reclinando a cabeça para trás, teve a impressão de observar um lutador reagindo a um golpe inesperado. Claro que, depois de tanto tempo, ele não esperava aquele mesmo ataque.

Arrependendo-se de imediato, por haver reaberto uma antiga ferida, Aiolos tentou consertar o insulto.

- Porém, o mais importante seria haver aprendido que nem todos os empregados são como ratos, que abandonam o navio ao primeiro sinal de tempestade.

O ambiente pareceu se tornar frio, como se alguém houvesse aberto as janelas e deixado a neve entrar na sala. Era apenas impressão, mas parecia real. Tanto, que Aiolos se sentiu angustiado. Por certo, aquela atitude impensada arruinaria toda e qualquer chance de salvar Dohko da falência.

- Talvez não – murmurou Shura, em um tom gélido. – Mas estou certo de que, se pensar na minha experiência anterior como seu empregador, Sr Sagitálius, compreenderá que tenho motivos para... Subestimar... Sua dedicação e lealdade.

Embora ditas com indiferença, aquelas palavras soaram como um insulto aos ouvidos de Aiolos. Controlando-se para não tremer, começou a recolher os papéis de Dohko, que continuavam sobre a mesa.

- Sim, claro – respondeu. – Compreendo perfeitamente. Se fizer a gentileza de chamar outro helicóptero, prometo não voltar a incomodá-lo. Mesmo que seja um serviço de aluguel de aviões, tenho certeza de que Dohko o reembolsará.

- Ora, diabos, Aiolos... – falou Shura, segurando-o pelo pulso.

Contudo, a frase foi interrompida por Aldebaran, que pareceu surgir do nada, mais uma vez. Aquela casa deveria ter dezenas de passagens secretas, pois o homem aparecia e desaparecia com mais rapidez do que o próprio David Copperfield o faria.

- Com licença, meus caros – disse o grandão, pigarreando de forma exagerada. – Gostaria de anunciar que estou indo arrumar o quarto de hóspedes.

Shura continuou a segurar o outro pelo pulso, mas pareceu não notar o que estava fazendo. Ele e Aiolos ficaram olhando para Deba, como se ainda tentassem compreender o que acabara de ser dito. O homem estava carregando uma pilha de lençóis e cobertores em um dos braços.

- O quarto de hóspedes? – indagou Shura, ecoando os pensamentos de Aiolos. – Por quê?

- Shura, meu bom garoto, olhe pela janela... Enquanto você se afundava nesta pilha de papéis, a tempestade foi piorando cada vez mais.

Como se fossem duas crianças, Aiolos e Shura olharam para a janela. Toda a paisagem desaparecera, por trás de uma branca cortina de neve em movimento.

"_Ah, meu Zeus"_, pensou o loiro. _"Uma nevasca!"_

Voltando a encarar o caseiro, Shura apenas perguntou:

- Nada de vôos?

- Não, a menos que queira ver seu helicóptero se transformar em enfeite de Natal, em algum dos pinheiros da região... – ironizou Aldebaran.

- Qual a previsão de duração? – indagou Shura, parecendo tenso.

- Estão falando de vinte e quatro horas – respondeu Aldebaran, com ceticismo. – Mas desde quando os meteriologistas sabem de alguma coisa? A nevasca pode durar uma hora ou um mês.

Virando-se para Aiolos, Shura olhou para sua própria mão, que continuava sobre o pulso dele. Depois de um instante de silencio, um sorriso pouco natural se formou em seus lábios.

- E agora, o que acha disso? – disse o moreno, parecendo falar consigo mesmo.

Balançando a mão do loiro com firmeza, fez com que Aiolos soltasse os papéis sobre a mesa, sem deixar de encará-lo.

- Talvez seja melhor começarmos a nos tratar pelo primeiro nome, Sr. Sagitálius. Afinal, parece-me que ficaremos presos aqui por algum tempo.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da autora:**_ Esse fic era para ter sido postado no dia 25, mas devido a algumas circunstâncias acabei postando somente hoje. Gostaria de agradecer à: Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e mandar um grande abraço para minha querida amiga Kku. Muitos beijos para você, fofa e meus parabéns pelo seu dia! Agradeço a todos os leitores que seguem meus fics, que gostam de ler este meu estilo meio bizarro de escrever e espero que eu posso atualizar esta história bem rapidinho. Só tenho uma semana de dedinhos felizes. Depois é ralação de novo hihihi. Beijos a todos. Muk-chan \o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Magia de Natal**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas (poucas) alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela!_

_Obs 3: Este é um fanfic de presente de Natal/aniversário para a Kku. Por ser um fic U.A. (Universo Alternativo) os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades. Casal: Aiolos x Shura._

_Sinopse: Aiolos não podia acreditar: seu chefe, estava intimando-o a passar o feriado de natal com um cliente, Shura Capricorn, para tratar de negócios! Só havia uma saída: aceitar a proposta. Afinal, o cliente era muito importante, e ele não podia perdê-lo de maneira nenhuma. Para sua surpresa, Shura tinha uma noção mais do que romântica de como passar a noite de Natal em sua companhia..._

**2**

Shura parou em frente à janela, tentando não prestar atenção ao que Aiolos dizia a Aiolia, ao telefone. Pelo visto, o rapaz ficara transtornado por saber que seu irmão não iria para casa naquela noite. Segundo o que ouviu Aiolos dizer, deduziu que o garoto não gostava da idéia de ficar com o tio.

- Aiolia, querido, sinto muito, mas você está doente e não pode passar a noite sozinho – repetiu Aiolos pela enésima vez, nos últimos cinco minutos.

Shura ficou surpreso diante de tanta paciência. Teve de se conter para não tomar o aparelho das mãos de Aiolos e ordenar àquele garoto que parasse de reclamar. Havia coisas muito piores que pernoitar com o tio.

De qualquer maneira, ele nunca se dera muito bem com crianças. Aliás, nem com a própria filha. Ou principalmente com ela.

Por isso, refreou a vontade de afirmar que uma mão mais firme poderia facilitar muito a situação. Tinha consciência de que não tinha moral criticar a atitude de Aiolos. Além disso, ele parecia estar querendo interromper aquela batalha o quanto antes.

Observando-o melhor, era fácil perceber que o loiro não era do tipo de pessoa que gostava de discussões. Embora estivesse falando com um garoto, tentava se desvencilhar da situação com a mesma intensidade com que sempre fugira das discussões entre os dois.

De fato, estava começando a se sentir envergonhado, por haver se deixado levar pelo hábito, e agido de forma tão agressiva ao negociar com Aiolos. Seguira as regras de mercado, sem observar a fragilidade de seu oponente.

Seria possível que fosse algo mais do que isso? Poderia se tratar de uma espécie de "acerto de contas inconsciente", relativo ao que ocorrera no passado?, questionou-se.

Ao som da tempestade, a mente de Shura começou a divagar em lembranças, trazendo a recordação daquele dia terrível três anos antes...

_~~ FLASHBACK~~_

_- A esposa de Capricorn desapareceu? Ora, isso não me surpreende. Ela deve ter fugido. – dissera Aiolos, em um tom de voz furioso, conversando com outro dos estenógrafos, sem saber que Shura estava parado à porta da seção, logo atrás dele. – Quem não fugiria? O patrão pensa que é uma criatura divina, mas na verdade, é um empresário autoritário e viciado em trabalho._

_Analisando a situação com justiça, seria fácil perceber que ele não poderia saber a verdade. Ele mesmo só teve conhecimento dos fatos depois de duas noites de pesadelos. Porém, naquele momento, a mágoa e os aborrecimentos estavam lhe consumindo a alma. Ante a crise, Aiolos fora apenas um alvo menor, servindo como válvula de escape para a tensão daquele momento difícil._

_- Você – falara Shura, com uma expressão de aborrecimento. – Qual é o seu nome?_

_Ainda era clara a lembrança do constrangimento geral que se difundira por todo o departamento. Ele demorara muito para responder. Ficara bastante pálido e, ao falar, demonstrara estar apavorado._

_- Aiolos Sagitálius – sussurra o loiro._

_- Bem... Você tem cinco minutos para arrumar sua mesa e recolher suas coisas, Sr. Sagitálius. Está despedido._

_Sua voz soara tão fria e aborrecida que assustara até ele mesmo._

_~~ FIM DO FLASHBACK~~_

A lembrança era aterradora e, observando os fatos, Shura tinha de admitir que cometera um exagero na punição.

Esfregando os olhos, Shura se concentrou em afastar aquela recordação ruim. Não queria lembrar daquele dia, nem uma vez mais. Decidido a deixar de lado tais pensamentos, afastou-se do loiro e se aproximou do fogo, começando a atiçar a lenha. O ruído das brasas e chamas a crepitar mantiveram seus ouvidos um pouco mais distantes da voz de Aiolos, que ainda estava ao telefone.

Parecia uma ironia do destino, o fato de acabar ilhado em sua própria casa na companhia de Aiolos.

Shura ainda não havia se recuperado do choque de vê-lo desembarcar daquele helicóptero. De início, tivera a impressão de que Aiolos não havia mudado em nada. Estava com os curtos cachos dourados, que ressaltavam ainda mais a alvura da pele em seu rosto. Pareceu-lhe o mesmo garoto que ele demitira anos atrás.

Contudo, depois dos primeiros quinze minutos na companhia dele, logo mudou de opinião. Por outro lado, somente naquele momento estava tendo a chance de pensar melhor no assunto.

Enquanto bebericava o café que Aldebaran lhes servira, analisava o que havia mudado tanto em Aiolos, a ponto de lhe causar aquela boa impressão.

Não era o rosto, pois ele continuava lindo e com o ar ingênuo de um adolescente sonhador. Os olhos continuavam brilhando com um verde muito intenso. Os lábios carnudos pareciam estar sempre prestes a sorrir, como ele se recordava.

Não, a diferença estava mesmo no corpo. Em poucos anos, os músculos de Aiolos haviam se pronunciado ainda mais, e as nádegas se tornaram elegantemente empinadas. De seu ponto de vista, o loiro se tornara um dos homens mais sensuais que ele já vira. Olhar aqueles quadris musculosos que mais pareciam uma obra de arte servindo de suporte para o abdome perfeito, era como um convite para que fossem tocados.

Não era porque Shura havia se casado com uma mulher no passado e tido uma filha, que ele também não olhava os homens. A verdade era que o moreno sempre gostara dos dois sexos e não conseguia ignorar Aiolos como a tentação que era. Homem nenhum conseguiria na verdade.

Isso o levou a pensar em Dohko Librian. Era impossível ignorar a sensualidade daqueles movimentos harmoniosos e provocantes, resultantes do simples ato de Aiolos caminhar.

- Olia, meu querido, tenho de desligar. Estou usando o telefone do Sr. Capricorn, e é uma chamada interurbana.

O loiro olhou por sobre o ombro na direção de Shura. Sua expressão preocupada e inocente, levou o moreno a voltar à realidade, mudando o rumo dos pensamentos.

Fazendo um gesto para assegurá-lo de que não se preocupasse com o tempo de duração do telefonema, bebeu mais um gole de café, admirando-o. O modo como Aiolos mordia o lábio inferior, conferia-lhe um aspecto de preocupação quase infantil, como se ele estivesse com medo de incomodar os "adultos".

Sem saber o que pensar, flagrou-se ponderando sobre a possibilidade de Aiolos e Dohko serem amantes. Tal idéia não fazia sentido, ainda mais por aquele assunto não lhe dizer respeito.

- Desculpe-me por haver demorado tanto – disse Aiolos, assim que colocou o fone no gancho. – Acho que deve ser uma característica do signo de leão. Ele discute comigo sobre tudo o que conversamos.

- Sim, ouvi dizer que os leoninos são difíceis. – falou o moreno, com calma. – Pelo visto, Aiolia não gosta muito de ficar com o tio.

- Isso é verdade. A velha casa parece um castelo mal-assombrado, mas não é só isso. Meu irmão não sente à vontade na casa de nosso tio. Mesmo antes de nossos pais falecerem, nós nunca nos demos muito bem com ele...

- Bem, talvez tenhamos sorte e a tempestade acabe logo. Quem sabe amanhã à tarde não se encontrem?

Shura desejava que isso fosse possível, e não apenas para o bem de Aiolos e do irmão. Ao longo dos três anos anteriores, fizera questão de se isolar ali. As tempestades sempre foram os melhores dias. Sem eletricidade nem telefone, sentia-se à vontade em sua prisão gelada, onde não precisava fingir estar feliz por uma merca convenção social.

- Oh, Zeus o ouça! Tenho de estar em casa amanhã, sem falta! – exclamou Aiolos, como se não houvesse considerado a possibilidade de ter de ficar mais de vinte e quatro horas ilhado ali. – Faltam apenas alguns dias para o Natal!

Shura hesitou, não sabendo como lidar com aquela manifestação inocente de fé. O loiro parecia acreditar que o fato de ser Natal mudaria as forças da natureza, e também o clima. Pelo que estava habituado a ver, sabia que poderiam ficar presos ali por muitos dias, mas não via uma forma educada de dizer a ele que seria melhor não se arriscar a marcar nem mesmo a festa de Ano-Novo ao lado de Aiolia.

Fatos eram fatos, quer gostassem ou não, mas as palavras não lhe saíram dos lábios. Os segundos se arrastavam, enquanto ele alisava os cachinhos curtos com a ponta dos dedos, e Shura bebericava o restante do café. Depois de um longe tempo, Aiolos se virou para ele e voltou a falar, assumindo uma postura bastante profissional.

- Se não se importa, eu gostaria de telefonar para Dohko também. Ele deve estar aguardando meu retorno, ansioso por uma resposta... Posso fazer a ligação a cobrar...

- Fique à vontade para usar a linha, mas apenas se for fazer ligações diretas. Tenho certeza de que não vou falir por causa do custo de alguns interurbanos.

- Ah... É que na Librian nós nos preocupamos muito com estes pequenos detalhes.

- Sim. Creio que o façam mesmo – murmurou o moreno, olhando para a pilha de papéis a sua frente.

- Sr. Capricorn...

- Por favor, chame-me de Shura, sim? Se vamos ficar ilhados juntos, acho melhor nos acostumarmos com isto.

- Está bem. Shura... Quando eu ligar para Dohko, ele vai querer saber como estão as negociações. Sei que afirmou haver apenas uma chance em um milhão de concluirmos o negócio.

- Isso mesmo.

- Ainda pensa assim? Depois de ver os papéis, não achou nada que o fizesse mudar de idéia? Talvez algo em nossa discussão?

Shura deu de ombros.

- Como já disse, não encontrei nada nestes papéis que já não soubesse. Também não ouvi de você nada que não tivesse ouvido antes...

Aiolos balançou a cabeça, pensando no comentário que fizera, e na reação que causara em Shura.

- Não... Suponho que não.

- Neste caso, nada mudou. A chance continua sendo apenas uma em um milhão, mas ela existe.

- Tem certeza? Não posso dar falsas esperanças a ele. Se não houver mais a possibilidade de negociação, temos de saber, para procurar outras opções.

- Outras opções? – indagou Shura, com sarcasmo.

Mesmo enrubescido, Aiolos falou com firmeza e determinação.

- Isso mesmo. Espero que seja honesto e não tente fingir que vai fazer algo pela Librian, apenas para amenizar nosso convívio durante minha estada aqui.

- Amenizar? Isso nem sequer passou pela minha mente, Aiolos. Em se tratando de negócios, sou sempre objetivo e prático. Por isso, ligue para Dohko e explique sobre as possibilidades. Mas lembre-o de que o destino resolveu dar uma chance a ele, por meio do clima. Você terá até o final da nevasca para tentar me vender a Librian.

Meia hora depois, Aiolos seguiu o som de um machado, pensando que iria encontrar Aldebaran cortando lenha. Ao abrir um pouco a porta da cozinha, e passar a cabeça pela fresta, encontrou Shura fazendo o serviço braçal. Naquele instante, sentiu sua mente se esvaziar por completo.

Muito diferente da forma como estava vestido antes, o moreno trajava jeans, botas de couro, e uma camisa de flanela, com uma camiseta por baixo. Parado em frente a uma espécie de pedestal, estava cortando toras de madeira em pedaços menores.

Shura continuou a tarefa, sem notar o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Mesmo em meio à neve, estava suando, As mangas arregaçadas da camisa de flanela, revelavam músculos muito bem desenvolvidos.

Sentindo-se deslocado em meio a toda aquela neve, fechou os olhos e se pôs a pensar na lenha que aquecia as lareiras. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ficar olhando aquela figura máscula e imponente, como um deus grego demonstrando força e virilidade, atiçando-lhe a mente com tentações sensuais.

- Como está Dohko? – indagou ele, fazendo o loiro voltar à realidade.

Ao abrir os olhos e encará-lo, percebeu que ele mantinha um pé apoiado no pedestal, em uma postura natural e charmosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele está bem. Ainda atordoado pela anestesia e pelos analgésicos, mas apenas isso.

- Contou a ele sobre a tempestade?

Concordando com um gesto de cabeça, Aiolos preferiu não entrar em detalhes sobre aquela parte da conversa que tivera com Dohko. Ele parecera horrorizado com a idéia de ele ter de passar a noite na casa de Shura. Fizera-o jurar que tomaria cuidado com seu anfitrião, mas não explicara exatamente com o que ele deveria se preocupar.

Seria possível que ele estivesse com ciúme, temendo que Aiolos acabasse se sentindo atraído pelo "poderoso Sr. Capricorn"? Se era isso, Dohko não tinha motivo para se preocupar.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou o loiro tentando mudar de assunto.

Shura arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ora... Obrigado, mas está tudo sob controle. Temos bastante lenha em estoque, porém, achei que seria conveniente ter um pouco mais na reserva para o caso de ficarmos sem eletricidade. Aquecer um quarto a mais aumenta bastante o consumo de madeira.

Então, ele era a causa do trabalho extra.

- Sinto muito por estar causando todo este transtorno... – Aiolos começou a falar, mas foi interrompido com veemência.

- Você não tem culpa pelo que aconteceu ao clima. Está sendo uma vítima das circunstancias, tanto quanto eu ou Aldebaran.

- Sei disso, mas...

Mas o quê?, indagou-se. Nem ele mesmo sabia o que dizer. Não tinha idéia de como iria preencher as horas seguintes, pois ficaria em companhia de uma pessoa que mal conhecia e com quem tivera uma desastrosa experiência no passado. Aquela situação estava cirando um clima artificial de intimidade que poderia se tornar perigoso.

Bem que Aldebaran poderia acabar de arrumar o quarto de hóspedes, e retornar à cozinha... Melhor ainda se ele encontrasse algo para fazer. Sim, aquela era a resposta. Se pudesse fazer algo útil, iria se sentir melhor.

- O que acha de me deixar fazer o jantar? – perguntou, rogando para que ele não lhe negasse a pequena tarefa.

A grande cozinha era muito bem equipada, e seria um prazer exercer seu passatempo preferido ali. Cozinhar era um prazer raro para um jovem dinâmico, que trabalhava fora e cuidava de um irmão mais novo. Mesmo assim, ele era muito bom nisso, como em tudo o que fazia.

- Aldebaran cuidará do jantar – respondeu Shura, em tom de desaprovação, enquanto caminhava em direção à porta. – Já organizou a despensa, agendando as refeições para todo o inverno. Pode ficar tranqüilo, pois não há necessidade de se preocupar com isso.

- Mas eu adoro cozinhar – argumentou o loiro, recuando, para dar passagem ao outro. – Talvez Aldebaran deixe que eu o ajudo, pelo menos...

- Não. Não há razão para que se incomode com isso. Seu quarto já deve estar pronto a essa hora. Por que não sobe, toma um banho quente e dorme um pouco? Costumamos jantar às sete horas, e Deba irá chamá-lo quando estivermos prontos.

- Dormir? De dia? São apenas três oras da tarde, e não faço isso desde o jardim-de-infancia...

Como Shura pareceu bastante desapontado ante tal comentário, Aiolos percebeu que ele poderia estar tentando se livrar dele. Talvez fizesse parte dos bons costumes entre os olhados, deixar os anfitriões em paz e dormir durante toda a nevasca.

- Neste caso, deve haver algo que queira fazer – falou o moreno, observando-o de cima a baixo e fazendo o loiro corar. – Você não é um empregado, mas um convidado.

- Mesmo assim, acredito que haja algum trabalho a ser feito em uma emergência como esta... Gostaria muito de ajudar.

- Pelo amor de Zeus, Shura, diga sim! – insistiu Aldebaran, surgindo pela porta interna da cozinha. – Sabe, Sr. Aiolos, Shura não está acostumado a ter homens bonitos fazendo algo de útil nesta casa...

- Aldebaran! – Shura o interrompeu.

- Ora... Desculpe-me por tentar salvar sua reputação. Se quer que o Sr. Aiolos pense que, na sua opinião, ele deve passar o dia inteiro dormindo e comendo bombons, o problema não é meu. Mas eu bem que preciso de um pouco de ajuda na cozinha.

- Tudo bem – concordou Shura, mesmo a contragosto. – Se Aiolos quer cozinhar, que o faça. Enquanto vocês se divertem por aqui, vou verificar a fornalha do aquecedor.

- Certo – respondeu Aldebaran, entrando na despensa. – Depois disso, meu garoto, vá tomar banho e dormir um pouco. Se há alguém nesta cozinha que está precisando se lavar, garanto que é você. Sua roupa está cheirando a madeira molhada, e isto é horrível.

* * *

Shura protelou o tal banho por horas, fazendo uma tarefa após outra, como se tentasse provar a Aldebaran que não se importava em parecer pouco elegante na presença de Aiolos.

Contudo, quando resolveu cuidar de sua higiene pessoal, acabou se vestindo de maneira mais elegante do que o habitual para uma noite de nevasca. Em lugar das roupas velhas, colocou uma calça jeans nova, e uma camisa verde-esmeralda, que combinava com a cor de seus olhos.

Fazia três anos que vinha sendo vítima dos planos de Aldebaran para tentar lhe arrumar alguém. Desde que Shina morrera, o velho não desistira de tentar conseguir uma companhia doce e agradável para seu patrão.

"_Quanto mais jovem e gentil, melhor"_ dizia ele. Pelo menos era esta a idéia de Aldebaran.

De início, Shura não percebera as intenções dele, mas logo aprendera a identificar o que ocorria. Desde então, vinha tentando convencer seu caseiro de que não pretendia oferecer nada, além de um relacionamento passageiro, a algum homem ou mulher que se interessasse por ele.

Aquelas jovens sonhadoras que nutriam esperanças de um anel de noivado, sinos e um vestido de noiva, estavam fora de cogitação. Aliás, para um relacionamento rápido, Shura preferia os homens mesmo. Mas Aldebaran sempre fora incorrigível, e continuava maquinando encontros e situações com moças e rapazes inocentes.

Depois de uma discussão séria com o grandão, Shura conseguira fazê-lo parar com os planos mirabolantes por quase um ano, mas o destino fizera Aiolos surgir no cenário. O loiro atendia a todos os quesitos: jovem, lindo e gentil.

Entretanto, o verdadeiro problema era que, pela primeira vez, Shura estava se deixando envolver pelo plano de Aldebaran. A candura de Aiolos não era como a dos outros que conhecera. Todos o haviam cansado em poucas horas, incapazes de manter um diálogo interessante, ou mesmo se fazerem desejáveis.

Mas ele era diferente... Aiolos parecia complexo e interessante, como uma obra de arte que precisava ser analisado e interpretado. Merecia toda a atenção, pois estava sempre revelando uma nova faceta, capaz de fazer vibrar a alma de qualquer homem...

De súbito, porém, Shura se sentou à beira da cama, horrorizado com os próprios pensamentos. Encontrava-se tão envolvido com aquela situação, que perdera o bom senso! Estava começando a pensar em Aiolos como se ele fosse mesmo candidato a ser seu namorado.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, concentrou-se em seus objetivos: agir como um cavalheiro, e se lembrar de que Aiolos declarara em voz alta o que pensava dele, três anos antes. Além disso, ele mencionara a mesma opinião outra vez, poucas horas antes.

Shura não tinha a menor intenção de tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia, pois, em seu íntimo, achava que ele estava certo.

_Continua..._

**Notas da autora:** Eu prometi que postaria esse capítulo ainda em 2009 e aí está hihiih. Foi rápido, não? Isso porque meus dedinhos estavam bem saltitantes no teclado, graças aos reviews. Agradecimentos à: P-Shurete, Suellen-san, sophie clarkson e à minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. pela paciência. Beijos a todos e não se esqueçam: dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Magia de Natal**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas (poucas) alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Todos os créditos à ela!_

_Obs 3: Este é um fanfic de presente de Natal/aniversário para a Kku. Por ser um fic U.A. (Universo Alternativo) os personagens podem sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades. Casal: Aiolos x Shura._

_Sinopse: Aiolos não podia acreditar: seu chefe, estava intimando-o a passar o feriado de natal com um cliente, Shura Capricorn, para tratar de negócios! Só havia uma saída: aceitar a proposta. Afinal, o cliente era muito importante, e ele não podia perdê-lo de maneira nenhuma. Para sua surpresa, Shura tinha uma noção mais do que romântica de como passar a noite de Natal em sua companhia..._

**3**

O jantar foi tranqüilo, e até divertido. Gaças a Aldebaran, que, ao perceber quanto Aiolos estava se sentindo deslocado, manteve um assunto saudável sobre política e corrupção, mas com comentários divertidos.

Quando o caseiro deixou a mesa para lavar a louça, proibiu que Aiolos o seguisse. Houve um momento de pânico na mente do loiro. Por sorte, Shura pareceu compreender a situação, e começou a falar sobre o clima da região.

Aiolos participou com empolgação do assunto, até que os dois esgotaram nos mínimos detalhes. Assim que teve uma oportunidade, Aiolos se recolheu para o quarto de hóspedes.

O aposento era enorme, aconchegante e bem aquecido. A roupa de cama combinava com o papel de parede, o que o surpreendeu. Aldebaran parecia um homem rude, mas era muito sensível e competente. Os livros das prateleiras estavam bem espanados, parecendo convidativos. O fogo da lareira estava bem controlado, e a lenha arrumada em um cesto apropriado.

Um conjunto de flanela branca estava colocada sobre a cama. Sem se preocupar com a origem daquela peça de roupa, Aiolos compreendeu o motivo pelo qual ela estava ali. Sem hesitar, vestiu-se.

Tirar o traje social lhe conferiu um alívio imediato. Mesmo sabendo que ainda não eram oito horas da noite, ele se deitou, pegando um livro para ler. Não pretendia mais sair do conforto daquela cama, pelo menos não naquela noite. Porém, antes mesmo de terminar a primeira página, caiu em um sono profundo.

O preço de ter dormido tão cedo, foi o de acordar às três horas da manhã, já descansado e disposto. Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu uma enorme confusão, não compreendendo direito onde estava, nem o motivo de sentir tanto frio.

Segundo depois, lembrou-se das respostas às suas dúvidas e que não lhe serviu de conforto. O meio da madrugada era o momento mais silencioso e solitário da noite, envolto por uma escuridão assustadora. A lua estava oculta pela tempestade de neve, que continuava a cair de forma incessante.

Observando o clima, teve a certeza de que ainda não conseguiria ir embora naquele dia. Parecia pouco provável que as condições climáticas mudassem. Todavia, mais triste do que ver a neve cair, era imaginar a tristeza do irmão por não estarem juntos na véspera de natal.

Ele mesmo estava com vontade de cair em prantos, mas não o faria. Considerava que seria um sinal de fraqueza e, desde que seus pais haviam falecido, recusava-se a desabafar. Já naquela época, descobrira que felicidade era um troféu, e não uma dádiva. Pessoas que viviam chorando nunca poderiam conquistar tal premio.

Saindo da cama, vestiu um robe que estava pendurado no cabideiro, ao lado da porta. Tinha uma sensação de estar preso, e sabia que precisava andar um pouco. Em silencio, saiu do quarto e desceu a escada, sem saber ao certo onde iria.

Ao encontrar a cozinha, serviu-se de uma caneca de leite. Como havia ajudado Aldebaran, não teve problemas em encontrar o que queria, nem em esquentar a bebida. Envolvendo a peça de porcelana entre as mãos, foi até a sala de estar.

A varanda estava iluminada, e a luz entrava pelas janelas. O ruído das árvores balançado ao vendo preenchia o ambiente. Depois de olhar o local, começou a caminhar na direção da grande lareira. Mesmo apagada, ela parecia ser o coração da casa.

Aiolos parou de repente, sentindo a presença de Shura, mesmo antes de vê-lo.

Assim que seus olhos se adaptaram à penumbra, ele conseguiu definir onde o outro estava.

Sentado na poltrona central, com o olhar fixo na lareira apagada, movia um pequeno objeto entre os dedos.

Uma sensação desagradável se apoderou do loiro. Era como se fosse um intruso na vida de outra pessoa. Tenso, começou a se afastar, desejando sair sem ser notado.

- Aiolos – chamou o outro, em voz baixa. – Sente-se.

Com a sensação de aperto dentro do peito, o loiro não conseguiu reagir de imediato. Aquele tom de voz lhe era bem familiar. Seu pai assumira aquela postura, noite após noite, depois da morte da esposa.

Sem perder mais tempo, Aiolos caminhou até uma outra poltrona e se sentou. Não teria coragem de deixá-lo ali, sozinho. A atitude de se isolar em meio a tanta tristeza não era saudável e isso ele sabia muito bem.

Tudo o que desejava era que ele não estivesse bêbado. Seu pai encontrava conforto em uma garrafa de uísque, o que sempre dificultava a aproximação.

- Perdeu o sono, Aiolos? – indagou o moreno, com tranqüilidade, porém com certa indiferença. – A casa está muito fria? Se quiser, posso ajustar o termostato.

- não, está tudo bem. Acho que fui dormir cedo demais.

- Sim. Pode ser isso.

Com os olhos mais acostumados à escuridão, o loiro viu, com alívio, que ele não tinha um copo nas mãos, mas sim algo menor. Parecia uma peça de xadrez, mas não saberia dizer ao certo.

- E você? – perguntou ele. – Também não conseguiu dormir?

- Eu estava prestes a me recolher. Fiquei trabalhando até tarde.

Aiolos sabia que não era verdade. Depois de passar muitas noites observando o pai se torturando, aprendera a identificar tais reações. Com certeza, fazia horas que Shura estava ali, parado, e permaneceria no mesmo local até o raiar do dia.

A diferença relevante era que, além de não estar bêbado, ele não chorava. Aqueles olhos verdes pareciam tristes, mas era evidente que não derramavam lágrimas havia muito tempo.

- Parece que a tempestade não pretende ceder, não é mesmo? – indagou o loiro, ciente de que aquele não era o assunto ideal, mas seria melhor do que o silencio. – Dohko deve conhecer tempestades de inverno melhor que eu. Ele me falou, ao telefone, que não haveria muita chance de eu poder voltar hoje.

Com o pai era mais fácil conversar, pois ele sabia o que poderia ou não falar, evitando tocar nas feridas, enquanto tentava mantê-lo distraído, longa das frustrações.

Shura, por outro lado, era outra pessoa. Além de misterioso, estava se mantendo em silencio. Sentindo que era necessário manter contato, Aiolos insistiu, voltando a falar:

- Quanto será que já nevou? Deve haver mais de um palmo de neve acumulada lá fora.

- Não sei – respondeu o moreno, com secura. – E também não me importo. Acho que já esgotamos esse assunto durante o jantar, não?

- Sim, é verdade – concordou o loiro, sorrindo com suavidade, mesmo diante do tom agressivo na voz do outro. – Do que quer falar então?

Abrindo a mão, Shura pareceu se surpreender ao ver a peça de xadrez que segurava. Era a rainha branca. Aiolos compreendeu o que aquilo representava, e se lembrou do que acontecera a ele, três anos antes.

- Eu não quero conversar – disse, com lentidão.

A rejeição no tom de voz de Shura magoou Aiolos mais do que ele poderia imaginar. O loiro não compreendeu o motivo de se sentir mal, pois o mesmo acontecia junto a seu pai, que sempre tentava evitar que alguém se aproximasse nos momentos difíceis.

- Prefere ficar sozinho?

- Sim, acho que será melhor.

- Ora... Eu... – Não quis ser intrometido. Foi você quem me convidou para me sentar.

- Sim, eu sei. Pensei que... Bem... Sinto muito. Acho que me enganei.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Aiolos saiu do quarto o mais tarde possível. Era mais de onze horas, mas o dia ainda estava escuro. O céu carregado de nuvens não deixava o sol surgir.

Sua vontade era permanecer fechado no quarto o fia todo, principalmente depois de haver sido rejeitado na madrugada anterior. Tudo o que pretendia era ajudar, e fora dispensado com veemência. Shura parecia não gostar de tê-lo por perto.

Tendo nutrido a esperança de que o moreno tivesse tomado café e se ocupado com alguma tarefa, foi até a cozinha. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-lo sentado, ao lado de Aldebaran, assistindo o noticiário sobre a tempestade, na pequena televisão que ficava no canto de um gabinete.

Duas jaquetas de esqui estavam penduradas à porta, ainda pingando água, indicando que eles haviam acabado de chegar. Ao olhar para si mesmo e ver a mesma roupa que usara no dia anterior, sentiu-se bastante inútil. Com aqueles trajes refinados, não poderia nem oferecer ajuda em serviços braçais.

Sentindo o aroma do café, viu-se compelido a entrar de uma vez por todas na cozinha. Aldebaran foi o primeiro a notar sua presença.

- Sr. Sagitálius. – falou, com alegria. – Entre, entre! Venha saborear algumas frutas frescas. Aproveite bem pois, se os meteorologistas estiverem certos, seremos obrigados a passar algum tempo comendo alimentos enlatados.

O grandão puxou a cadeira ao lado da do patrão, e começou a arrumar a mesa para o desjejum. Sem opção, o loiro aceitou o convite com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Aiolos – falou Shura. – Conseguiu dormir de novo, hoje de madrugada?

- Sim, claro... Dormi como um anjo – improvisou ele, aceitando a tigela de cereais que Aldebaran lhe oferecera. – E você?

- Eu também.

Ambos estavam mentindo. Parecia mais civilizado fingir que estava tudo bem, mas aquilo o incomodava. Para mudar de assunto, ele se virou para Aldebaran:

- Então temos más notícias esta manhã?

- Não para os serviços de guincho, nem para os vendedores de lanternas – falou o caseiro, com ironia. – Mas parece que vamos ficar aqui na geladeira, no mínimo, por uma semana.

- O que? Eles disseram que a tempestade vai durar uma semana?

- Sim, mas o que eles sabem de verdade? Meteorologistas... Um bando de almofadinhas que usam maquiagem demais na hora de aparecer na televisão. Eles não reconheceriam uma frente fria se estivessem diante de uma.

Olhando para a tela, Aiolos viu imagens de carros cobertos pela neve, mapas de linhas de força que seriam desativadas e estatísticas de prejuízos. Ao perceber que era sério, pensou em Aiolia e no Natal, que se aproximava.

- Essa não... Não posso ficar aqui durante as festas...

- Verdade? – indagou Shura, com os braços cruzados, em uma postura irônica. – Não pode? Posso saber por quê?

- Tenho de estar com Aiolia. Meu irmão vai ficar muito triste se não estivermos juntos.

- Ora, pare com isso. Natal é apenas uma palavra. Basta adiarem a celebração até que você chegue em casa, e pronto. Não fará diferença nenhuma para um garoto, desde que ele ganhe os presentes que deseja.

- De jeito nenhum – respondeu Aiolos, parando de comer. – Você não conhece Aiolos. Meu irmão é muito sensível e genioso, e Natal significa muito para ele. Céus, o que vou dizer?

- por que não tenta aconselhar o garoto para que agradeça as bênçãos recebidas? Diga a ele para se sentir grato por saber que você está a salvo e protegido, em um lugar bastante seguro.

- Grato? Como _eu_ deveria estar? É isso o que está tentando dizer?

- Ora, Sr. Sagitálius... – Aldebaran tentou interceder, mas foi interrompido.

- Não era isso que eu estava dizendo – falou Shura, desligando a televisão para encarar Aiolos. – E você sabe muito bem. Estou apenas tentando deixar claro que há milhões de pessoas lá fora, sem aquecimento nem água corrente. Cento e cinqüenta e sete casas já foram destruídas. Onze pessoas morreram.

- Ah... – murmurou o loiro, arregalando os olhos, assustado.

- Morreram, Aiolos. Gente que nunca mais comemorará o Natal. Por que não diz isso ao seu irmão?

Ao tomar conhecimento dos fatos, toda a fúria de Aiolos se esvaiu. Olhando na direção da janela, percebeu que a tempestade havia aumentado ainda mais. A casa era tão forte e resistente que ele nem sequer percebera o desastre climático que os cercava.

Shura estava certo, e ele se sentiu profundamente envergonhado.

- Desculpe-me. Eu não sabia.

- Ora, os deuses sabem que não há razão para pedir desculpas, Sr. Sagitálius. – disse Aldebaran. – É claro que você não sabia. Como deve ter percebido, Shura é um garoto nervoso, e tão sutil durante uma conversa matinal quanto uma luta de boxe. Mas tenho certeza de que ele pretende se retratar.

- Pode parar, Deba – mandou Shura, virando-se para Aiolos. – Eu mesmo faço isso. Ele está certo. Sinto muito por haver perdido a compostura e ter sido tão rude. Tudo o que tenho a dizer em minha defesa é que estou vendo noticiários desde cedo, e a situação está terrível. Não sei quais são os problemas de seu irmão, e não tinha o direito de emitir julgamento.

- Bem... O problema é que Aiolia...

- Não... Não precisa se justificar. Isso não me diz respeito. – Shura suspirou, como se buscasse inspiração. – Ouça, Aiolos, sei que está sendo difícil para nós dois. Vamos estabelecer uma trégua, está bem? Podemos fingir que nunca nos vimos antes, e que o negócio da Librian não está pendente. Façamos de conta que estamos apenas hospedados no mesmo hotel, durante a nevasca.

- Grande idéia, Shura – festejou Aldebaran.- Melhor ainda, vamos fingir que _eu_ sou o anfitrião, e vocês são meus hóspedes. Assim posso mantê-los na linha.

Shura lançou um olhar sardônico para o caseiro, antes de falar.

- Ora, pode tentar – respondeu, voltando a encarar Aiolos. – E então? Temos um acordo?

- Isso tudo não é necessário... – o loiro começou a falar, mas ficou embaraçado quando Shura lhe estendeu AM ao. – Hum... Está bem. De acordo, Shura.

* * *

Na parte da tarde, Aldebaran instalou um telefone no quarto de Aiolos, explicando que seria melhor que ele tivesse um ponto de privacidade para poder falar com Dohko ou Aiolia.

Em meio à conversa, o caseiro começou a especular, sem conseguir ser muito discreto.

- Este senhor que está no hospital é alguém especial para você?

- Dohko?

- Sim, o homem com o apêndice explosivo...

Aiolos riu do comentário de Aldebaran. Era impossível não se deixar envolver pelo carisma daquele homem simpático.

- Eu diria que ele não é tão especial quanto gostaria de ser. Já defini que somos apenas amigos...

- Muito bom...

- Por quê? – perguntou o loiro. – Você não conhece Dohko, não é?

- Não, não conheço. Mas sei que não é o homem certo para você. Só um moleirão deixaria o apêndice supurar às vésperas do Natal.

Ambos estavam rindo do comentário maldoso de Aldebaran, quando uma terceira voz soou no aposento.

- Deixe-me adivinhar – falou Shura, aproximando-se da porta. – O incansável Sr. Librian, super-herói dos donzelos ilhados, está mais uma vez brindando os mortais com sua nobre presença. Acertei?

- Essa é boa! – exclamou o caseiro e depois suspirou, meio irritadiço. – Ora, o que quer aqui afinal? Eu e este lindo moço estávamos tendo uma conversa em particular, se não se importa.

- Creio que ele deve estar se sentindo importunado por você, e não por mim – argüiu Shura, pegando uma grande caixa de papelão que estava no chão, ao lado da entrada. – Mas, caso esteja lembrando, foi você quem me instruiu a trazer esta caixa do sótão, e entregá-lo aqui o mais depressa possível. O que há dentro dela? Pesa uma tonelada!

- Eu não lhe falei?

- O que há na caixa, Aldebaran? – indagou Aiolos, vendo que Shura estava prestes a perder a paciência.

- Roupas. Tenho aqui o resultado de uma partida inesperada... Um guarda-roupa completo para nosso adorável visitante.

- Como disse? Roupas para mim? – perguntou o loiro.

- Que roupas são essas, Aldebaran? – perguntou Shura, parecendo tão surpreso quanto Aiolos.

- Use a cabeça, garoto! Não me diga que esqueceu o nosso adorável Ayacos.

O caseiro estava abrindo a caixa e começando a colocar peças e mais peças de roupa sobre a cama, quando Shura soltou uma risada sonora, como se estivesse se recordado de algo.

- Ah, não, Deba... não me diga que são roupas de Ayacos?

- Claro que são! Pense bem, ele era mais ou menos do tamanho do Sr. Sagitálius.

- Ora... – disse o moreno, olhando seu hóspede de cima a baixo, como se o estivesse avaliando. – Eles têm a mesma altura...

- E aproximadamente o mesmo peso também! – salientou Aldebaran.

- Você acha? Só se a distribuição for _muito_ diferente.

- Shura, meu garoto, pare com isso! O fato de o Sr. Sagitálius usar roupas mais discretas, não significa que não possua os mesmos... atributos...

- Esperem um minutinho, senhores – interrompeu Aiolos, enrubescido. – Quem é Ayacos?

- Sinto muito – disse Shura, assumindo uma postura polida. – Ayacos foi um rapaz que ficou hospedado aqui por alguns dias. Ele foi requisitado em outro local com certa urgência, e deixou todos seus pertences para trás. Na época, disse que mandaria o endereço depois, mas nunca mais entrou em contato.

A resposta fazia sentido, mas não justificava todas aquelas risadas.

Aldebaran, que estava encostado à porta, começou a cantar uma música sobre Ayacos, na qual afirmava que ele era um rei de uma tribo no Nepal chamada _Magar_, muito feroz e sensual...

- Ayacos é um índio _Magar_? E o que estava fazendo aqui tão longe de casa?

Shura balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas Aldebaran riu alto, fazendo que sim, com um gesto exagerado, ao falar:

- Claro que era. E veio até aqui para conseguir um escapo! O alvo era a bela cabeleira negra do meu grande garoto, mas Shina não estava disposta a permitir que uma beldade índia se apoderasse do marido dela. Lembra-se Shura? – Espalhando as peças de roupa sobre a cama, o grandão nem percebeu que seu patrão havia ficado sério. – Mas como não teve sucesso, nosso caçador saiu à busca de um ricaço... Qual era mesmo o nome dele?

- Radamanthys – respondeu Shura, com a expressão indecifrável. – o nome daquele maluco era Radamanthys. Pelo que me lembro dos jornais da época, eles se casaram e desapareceram.

Aiolos sentiu um aperto no peito. O mero fato de ouvir o nome de Shina fizera com que toda a alegria se esvaísse do rosto de Shura.

Aldebaran, por sua vez, estava entretido, olhando as ultimas peças de roupa no fundo da caixa. Em seguida, começou a retirar os frascos de perfume.

- Shura, meu garoto, é isso mesmo! Se me perguntassem, eu diria que Ayacos deve ter fechado os olhos para aceitar aquele traste inútil como marido. Mas o dinheiro fazia milagres com ele...

Porém, quando o sorridente caseiro ergueu a cabeça para falar com seu patrão, ele já havia desaparecido.

_Continua..._


End file.
